メーカー非公式 初音みっくす (Maker Hikōshiki Hatsune Mix)
Maker Unofficial: Hatsune Mix (メーカー非公式 初音みっくす, Mēkā Hikōshiki Hatsune Mikkusu), commonly shortened to Hatsune Mix, is a Japanese doujinshi manga written and illustrated by KEI, who was asked to illustrate Miku and the other Vocaloids in Crypton Future Media's Character Vocal Series. About The manga was originally based on the Vocaloid2 character Miku Hatsune but came to feature other Vocaloid and Vocaloid2 characters as the series progressed. The manga originally began serialization in the Japanese manga Comic Rush on November 26, 2007, was published by Jive, and continues to be printed at irregular intervals. As KEI mentioned in a magazine interview, what he depicts in the comic is not official.http://www.p-tina.net/interview/99 Each chapter in Maker Unofficial: Hatsune Mix is a self-contained story, and there is often little to connect two chapters together. Despite this, they still form a rough chronological order, taking into account the first appearences of the different characters. The series is set in the city of Sapporo in Hokkaido, Japan. Several guest characters have also been featured in the series, such as Wat, Gakupo Kamui and the UTAU Kasane Teto. Volume 1 *''Amazon Link'' The following were later released as a compiled Volume. Chapter 1 - Abandoned Mix A woman is walking home one evening somewhere in Hokkaido when she comes across a strange sight: a girl with long turquoise pigtails sitting abandoned in a cardboard box. Feeling pity, the woman takes the strange girl to her home, where she realizes that this is no ordinary girl. After giving her a bath and some new clothes (which make her look very plain), Miku hears the woman's plight of trying to find a singer. In response, Miku gives the woman a DVD-ROM of herself singing one of her most famous songs, Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru. While the woman watches the DVD, Miku leaves to change back into her old clothes, then reappears and proclaims that she is very good at singing. Turning her mic to full blast, she begins to sing, blasting out the windows of the house in the process. The woman wakes up among the wreckage to see that Miku has fallen asleep, and realizes that she has indeed picked up a very strange girl. *''Featuring - Hatsune Miku, Meiko'' Chapter 2 - Giant Mix Miku, Rin and Len are on a set for a video shoot when the building suddenly begins to shake. Everyone runs for cover as the roof collapses, revealing a giant Miku Hachune peering down at the trio. Miku tells the twins to run, but they refuse, asking Miku(who they refer to as onee-chan) to get rid of the giant. Miku does not want to get involved at first, but after being hit by falling rubble, she becomes very angry and grows in size until her size rivals that of Hachune. The two begin to fight, but Hachune quickly overwhelms Miku. Rin calls to Miku through her headset and tells her to use the small seed that she throws to her. Miku is unimpressed at first, but is very surprised when the seed begins to sprout into a giant negi(leek). Miku wields the leek as a weapon and beats Hachune into submission. Suddenly the scene becomes staticky, and it becomes clear that the entire scenario with the giant was supposed to be some sort of music video. Wat appears and asks Producer-San (the woman who adopted Miku) what she thinks of 'Miku's new PV', but she simply tells him to go away. Wat is devastated to see that Miku, Rin, and Len are not even paying attention. *''Featuring - Hatsune Miku, Hachune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Meiko, Wat.'' Chapter 3 - Chocolate Mix In this scenario, the Vocaloids are high school students. A 3rd-year student calls out to Len, and the two have a conversation. Miku later joins Len, finding him lovestruck and excited about Valentine's day. He is convinced that the student he had spoken to (referred to as senpai) is going to give him chocolates. Rin butts in, saying that there's no way Len would get any chocolates, and that even if senpai did give him any it would simply be out of friendship. Len declares angrily that senpai had told him that she liked him and storms out of the room. Rin tells Miku that she was only telling Len the truth. Miku tells her to try to understand how Len feels. Miku and Rin then work together to make their own chocolates, though it is clear that neither of them knows what they're doing. Valentine's Day arrives, and Len tracks down senpai while Rin runs a crowded stand selling obligation chocolates. Senpai gives Len some chocolates, but just as Len tries to tell her how he feels, she interrupts him to go give chocolates to another student (who appears to be Kaito). Len is shocked to see that she is visibly infatuated with this student, and gives him much nicer chocolates inside of a heart-shaped box. Len opens the note from senpai attatched to the chocolates to find that it says 'to my lovely, cute, brother-like Len'. He realizes that senpai does not like him in the way he had assumed. He is on the verge of tears when Miku and Rin appear to give him chocolates, and remind him that they will always love him. Len opens the box to find a disgusting mess with what appears to be Hachune Miku inside. Wat, who is passing by, applauds the originality of the 'chocolates' as Hachune pops out of the box and startles Len. *''Featuring - Hatsune Miku, Hachune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Meiko, Kaito, Wat.'' Chapter 4 - Teacher Mix This story opens with Producer-San introducing Miku to a classroom full of students as their new music teacher. Miku introduces herself with a line from the famous song 'Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru' and says she hopes that they can all have fun together. The next day, Miku asks her class if they have any requests, and two mischeviously smirking boys (who are aware that the song has not yet been 'uploaded') ask her to sing the 'Crypton Academy Anthem'. Miku searches her database for the song, but unable to find it, she malfunctions and passes out in front of her shocked students. Miku wakes up in a temporary laboratory within the school with Rin and Len at her bedside, and a technician (Wat) asks her how she's feeling. She insists that she was only nervous. Rin and Len check to see if the song has been uploaded to find that it has not. Rin comments that it may be some time before the song is online. Miku becomes upset, because the students had wanted to hear her sing the song, and tries once more to find that she still cannot sing it. Though Rin warns her not to try too hard, Miku bursts into tears, which two female students witness through the window. The next day Miku begins her class, stating that she would not sing that day, when Len tells Miku (over her headset) to check the database. Miku searches her electronic brain to find that dozens of her students had uploaded the song for her out of sympathy, which brings tears to her eyes. All of the students want to sing the song together. Miku spots the two boys who'd originally asked her to sing the anthem sitting in the back of the class and calls out to them. They sheepishly apologize to her, but are surprised to find that she has already forgiven them and asks them to sing together with everyone. The class happily sings the anthem together with their sensei. *''Featuring - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Meiko, Wat'' Chapter 5 - Sakura Mix Miku is enthralled in a flashback, lavished in pink sakura petals with an unknown man speaking of sakura and his 'kid' who he has not yet finished. The story returns to the present with Miku, Rin and Len in a recording studio. It soon becomes clear that the mention of sakura in the lyrics is what triggered Miku's flashback. Rin and Len are inquisitive about what a sakura is as they were only born in winter that year and had not yet seen the Cherry Blossom trees. Miku realizes she was born in the summer and so she could also not have seen sakura before and begins to question her flashback. She goes back to producer-san (which quickly becomes apparent in this scene that she is actually Meiko) and asks her about the sakura. She tells Miku that Sakura is about happiness and lots of sake drinking. A man with blue hair dressed in a lab coat and blue scarf suddenly appears out of nowhere, saying that sakura is not just about drinking. The two then get into an argument about about what sakura are about. Eventually, Meiko offers to take them all to see the sakura blossoming in the south. Upon seeing the sakura, Miku has another flashback to a lab where a voice is deciding on what to call his child, and that his child will not be complete by spring but he will name her now all the same. Miku comes back to the present finally realizing she was in fact created back in the spring and this is where her memories come from. During this time she has attracted a crowd of admirers who want her to sing. At the jest of Meiko, Miku decides to sing Sakura no Ame. *''Featuring - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Meiko, Kaito.'' Chapter 6 - Wandering Mix At the Vocaloids house, Miku and Kaito are arguing about their computer which can't play or record songs. Kaito says it cannot be helped because the family is so poor. Miku offers to sell Rin and Len for money, much to the dismay of the Kagamines. Kaito will not budge and still refuses. Angry, Miku decides to leave and steps through the computer into the internet. She goes between several computers looking for a home and soon becomes frantic and deranged at finding one. Back at the Vocaloids' house, Len and Kaito have become terrified at a monstrous figure which has appeared on the computer screen. They jump in fright as the image on the computer comes out to grab them, but Rin quickly realizes her big sister has returned. The next day there is a surprise - a brand new computer for the kids. Len asks where the money for it came from and quickly realizes Kaito had sold all of their electronic Vocaloid gadgets. Len is dismayed while Miku and Rin dance around with excitement at having a new computer. *''Featuring - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Meiko, Kaito, Akita Neru, Yowane Haku.'' Chapter 7 - Work Mix The Vocaloid house has now been reduced to a tent and Miku is desperate to do a live show but Meiko exclaims they have no money again because Kaito spent it all on Ice-cream and a freezer to put it in. She tells her if she wants to do a live concert, 'you three' should go out and earn some money. Before Rin and Len can protest the 3 of them are unceremoniously booted out the door. The Trio try several jobs including subway announcer, auctioneer, telemarketer and voice actor with limited success. Eventually they earn enough money to stage a concert, but to their dismay it is Kaito and Meiko that go on stage to sing while the kids are left to deal with the punters. *''Featuring - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Meiko, Kaito, Akita Neru, Yowane Haku, Wat'' Chapter 8 - Future Mix The story opens with Miku singing in concert but as she is about to sing her final number she faints and falls to the ground. Kaito is by her bedside at Crypton Hospital. Miku still wants to sing, but it is clear she is dying. Kaito attempts to comfort her but she soon passes away. He is angry at having lost her since she was 'the only family I ever had'. Many people attend Miku's funeral and Kaito vows that her songs will live on forever. Several years later a boy resembling Len is browsing the internet when he stumbles upon a new Miku Hatsune song. The word soon spreads of Miku's return. It then shows Kaito returning to his lab and computer to reveal Miku's demo DVD as Miku once again takes stage in concert to the world. *''Featuring - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Meiko, Kaito'' Chapter 9 - Mermaid Mix A map shows the East sea near Hokkaido and the narration begins in a similar way to a fairy tale only to be interrupted by a horoscope playing on Mikus TV claiming those born in August will come across an encounter of fate that day. Rin is annoyed with Miku at always wearing clothes that cover her fat belly and sends her out to do 100 round trips to the oceans surface. While at the surface Miku encounters a ship and spots that a man has fallen overboard. She rescues him and confident this is her encounter of fate, takes him to shore where she sings to him. However, Meiko interrupts her and takes away the man to her castle. Miku returns home to confide in Rin and Len who say she should ask a witch to grant her legs, which she does at the cost of losing her voice. In the castle Kaito is in the dungeon chained up with Meiko attempting to interrogate him. Miku lays siege to the castle but is quickly captured by Meiko's henchmen. The walls suddenly crack open and in burst Rin and Len sprouting legs and carrying weapons. Rin, Len and Meiko begin to fight and during this time Kaito and Miku slip away. Just as Miku is about to proclaim her love to Kaito her weight increases dramatically and Kaito runs off in fright. *Notes; **This references the story of The Little Mermaid *At one point Miku calls Meiko a "cat thief", this is a name for women who steal men. *Miku was originally released in August 2007 so technically she was born in August, *''Featuring - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Meiko, Kaito'' Chapter 10 - Chibi Mix A special celebrating the 1st anniversary of Miku Hatsune follows the adventures of a Chibi Miku (not to be confused with Miku Hachune) suddenly flung into the local park. Eventually Rin, Len and Meiko find her and adopt her though she is soon off on another adventure, but not before leaving a message thanking them for their kindness. *''Featuring - Chibi Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Meiko'' Volume 2 *''Amazon Link'' The following were later released as a compiled Volume. Chapter 11 - Painful Mix The others are at home when Miku draws their attention to a pile of junk. She explains that now she is on a racing car she wants this mix to be something that won't lose to it. She wants to design something with even more appeal. When the others refuse to help she shows them embarressing photographs that she took and threatens she will send to the newspapers if they do not help her. In the street, Meiko races ahead on an adapted tricycle, Rin lags behind on a kiddies box cart. Miku meanwhile is being pulled in a cart by Kaito while Len is lagging behind in a baby pram, when he asks Miku why he is being forced to use a pram, she smiles and snaps his photo. She orders Len to keep up, when she and Kaito go on ahead leaving him behind. Miku and Kaito catch up with Rin and Meiko, who have found themselves in an argument with a street gang leader. Kaito says that they have to save them, however the gang leader makes a move on Meiko and puts his hand down her top while asking the pair if they want to have fun. Kaito is outraged while rushing to their aid he accidently calls Rin and Meiko a flat-chest and a middle aged woman in the process of defending them making them angry with him for calling them that; both punch him for the statements. Miku is left to apologize for the mistake to the gang leader and then gives the gang a look of anger. She blames the gang for ruining her "BMW" which they point out is a pull-cart and that her friends damaged it not her leading her to further damage it in anger. She bends the part she pulled off into a ball and tells the gang they have to take liablity. Later, the girls are seen riding with the gang while Len and the beaten Kaito are left to use the babies pram. *''Featuring - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Meiko, Kaito, Gakupo.'' Chapter 12 - Celeb Mix Miku, Rin, and Len comment on the random, scattered nature of the manga and how odd and random some of the stories are. The story starts with Miku asking who ate her spring onions, which was revealed to be Kaito leaving them in the rubbish outside. Miku complains that even this story is still wierd and that they are always featured as poor. She then goes on to invent a story inside her head about being rich and starts to talk about her status as an idol and makes a comment that real singers are simply not good enough. The others interupt her stating that the nature of Vocaloid is to act as replacement singers and complain she doesn't get the meaning of the word "Vocaloid". Next is a story where she is loved by all, Kaito presents her with roses while Len tells her a guy behind her asked her out for dinner. As an argument over her love happens, Rin yells at her and berates this particular story as it is a shota which this manga is not. Miku moves onto the next story in which she is giving out a interview to her fans, but slips up and says she wants herself to live like royalty. In an outcry she asks why she said that, Rin and Len comment the slip up in her own story shows her true heart. Miku continues her fantasy correcting herself but Meiko points out all her stories are just dreams and today their going out job hunting. *''Featuring - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Meiko, Kaito, Gakupo.'' Chapter 13 - Snow Mix Even though she is a robot, Miku desires to wear a coat for winter. A mysterious girl approaches Miku and asks if she wants a coat, and offers to give her a coat if she sings a song for her. Miku sings a song for her, and while the girl finds it funny, she gives her a strange, plain-looking blanket for a coat and states that it reflects her singing. Miku is at first insulted, but then she finds that it is made so that when the snow falls, it will fall over her new coat and create a unique style to it. *''Featuring - Hatsune Miku, Meiko.'' Chapter 14 - Kagamine Mix Miku, Rin, and Len are planning a trip to the local shrine. Miku reminisces on their birth - when they were created - and how there was originally supposed to be one Kagamine but the company decided to make two. However, the company debated which one to rid themselves of in order to keep only one. While Meiko begs to allow both of them to live, Miku sees the two and enters the chamber where they are kept. She finds that they cannot sing unless they are together, and invites them to sing a trio together. This convinces the company to let both of the Kagamines live. In the present, the three arrive at the shrine and find that Meiko has taken all the sake (for Miku wanted to drink some as it would be her first time). *Notes: **The story of their origins shown here is loosely based on what Crypton had planned for the Kagamine Vocaloids before being developed. Originally only a teenage female vocal, which was the concept for Rin's vocal, was planned; Len was added later. **They were introduced to Miku as "R" and "L", a reference to their naming scheme of which the pair draw "Len" and "Rin" from (l'eft and '''r'ight). *''Featuring; Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Kaito, Meiko, Yowane Haku, Kasane Teto'' Chapter 15 - Love Mix Kaito and Meiko film a commercial in which Kaito and Meiko fall into a relationship. Len and Miku are set up to do the same thing, and Rin feels jealous of Miku but tries to get over it. When she sees Miku trying to make sure Len stays around when they're not busy, Rin begins to think that the two are starting a relationship - until Rin finds a box of chocolate Miku had prepared for Rin to give to Len, along with a marking on the board telling Rin to put her feelings for Len there. The Kagamines share the chocolate while Miku decides that "it's hard playing Cupid". Eventually it is revealed that the whole thing was a set-up in order to get material for another commercial. Rin and Len were going crazy when they learned this. The chapter ended with Megurine Luka singing "Remember, if it's chocolate, it should be Moeji♪". *''Featuring; Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka, Meiko, Kaito'' Chapter 16 - Graduation Mix When Miku comes into a room where Meiko is crying, everyone realizes that she is in a panic about being replaced by a new member that is better-looking than her. As it turns out, Meiko has this reaction with every new member, and the group is introduced to their newest member, Luka. *''Featuring; Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka, Kaito, Meiko, Yowane Haku'' 'Chapter 17 - Luka Mix Miku attended Luka's concert; and was amazed on how pretty and talented Luka was. While she was watching the show, she thought their (Miku and Luka) eyes met, and a second after that, Luka invited Miku to sing and join her up the stage. Miku was hesitant at first, but decided to sing anyway. Once the concert ends, Luka thanked her for the show, and Miku said to herself singing with Luka was something she could never forget. *''Featuring; Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, Meiko'' Chapter 18 - Ring Mix Miku and Rin find a diamond ring. They realize it must be for a wedding. Rin then fantasizes about her "prince" (Kaito) asking her to marry him. Miku says that the diamond represents purity, and the girls wonder who it's for. They find out it's Meiko's, and Meiko storms in, screaming "that man cheated me!" Miku tries to give it to Meiko, but she says that Miku can keep it, because she "doesn't need it anymore". Miku thinks that a man cheated on Meiko with another woman, but Rin says that Meiko's too old. They mention that there is a guy who could cheat Meiko, and they go to Luka's restaurant. Luka says that Meiko's been downing since the other day, for "adult reasons". Miku tries to give the ring back, but Meiko throws it across the room, saying she was "a fool to believe in that man". Miku and Rin feel bad, and tell Meiko that even though she liked that guy, there were much better guys out there. Meiko then asks them what they're talking about. They say that the ring is a wedding ring, but Meiko tells them that she wouldn't get married, and that the ring that put her in debt was a fake. She says that she lent her money to an accquantaince, and he ran off with it. Meiko was planning to pawn off the ring, but they said it was a kid's toy. She hugs Miku because "she's the only one who understands her feelings". Rin then says she's disappointed it was a fake, but it was the wedding ring of her dreams. Luka jokes that Rin would get married too quickly, and that Rin was naturally cute so boys wouldn't let her go. Rin has another Kaito fantasy, and Meiko warns Miku that men are tricksters, so she should stay away. Kaito then asks, "You too, onii-chan?". Meiko tells Miku to especially stay away from Kaito, and falls asleep. They all joke that Meiko's back to her normal self, and learn that Meiko gave the guy only 2000 yen ($20.00). *''Featuring: Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Meiko, Megurine Luka, Kaito'' Chapter 19 - Megurine Mix Chapter 20 - Plum Rain Mix Bonus Volume 3 thumb|right|Vol.3 cover *''Amazon Link'' Chapter 21 - Matsuri Mix Chapter 22 - Sports Day Mix Chapter 23 - Module Mix Chapter 24 - Santa Claus Mix Chapter 25 - Sibyl Mix Chapter 26 - Hina Mix Miku and Rin are looking at their dolls, and wishing they could have them out all year. Rin asks, "Can we, onee-chan?" Meiko shouts "NO!". She tells them that if they keep Hina-sama out past March 3, they'll be delaying their marriage. The girls ask "Really?" and Kaito says, "Yep, you'll become like nee-san (Meiko)." Meiko then gets angry, and says "What did you say?", freaking Kaito out. Meiko beats Kaito up, while Rin and Miku casually flee. Luka bursts in, flustered, and tells the gang that they had a request for a live concert the next day. Meiko comments that a hina-matsuri live is very girl-like, causing Miku and Rin to flip out about songs and clothes. Luka and Meiko tell them to calm down. The next day, at the concert, Miku, Rin and Luka are on stage, and Miku shouts "Everyone! Let's have the greatest time together!", causing the crowd to go wild. Miku then explains that they had only found out about the concert that day, but they had prepared a special surprise. Meanwhile, Len is moping that he can't go to the concert because it's girls only, and the girls are all off having fun. Then Rin asks to talk to him for a second. Len asks what's going on. Rin tells him not to worry. Then, the they go on stage, and Rin apologizes for the wait, and announces that Odairi-sama (Len) has arrived, and that they have transformed into ohina-samas! They put on their performance, and one week later, Meiko flips out that they haven't put the hina dolls away, and complains that she won't get married this year, either. Chapter 27 - Costumes Mix Chapter 28 - Scolded Mix Chapter 29 - Pygmy Mix Chapter 30 - Duet Mix Chapter 31 - Magical Mix Chapter 32 - Tricked Mix. References External links *Maker Unofficial: Hatsune Mix on amazon.co.jp Category:Crypton Future Media Category:Literature